


Do I know you?

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Barry/Iris, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal's really exhausted. Having two jobs really breaks you down, but he still goes to the club to forget a little about his daily life. He sees his childhood friend and major crush: Barry Allen. He takes him home, although the blonde doesn't seem to remember him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I know you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so what I've been doing... I'm editing this chapter (AGAIN) because I'm not really happy with how it turned out, but I'll do a double update next time... really. I'm loving how the idea unfolds in my head and there's still not enough HalBarry in this world.

Even though Hal was fucking exhausted, he still wanted to go for a night out, get drunk and maybe take someone home. This was one of his few weekends off. Having two jobs really broke him down. So Hal ate a bit and got himself ready for tonight. The brunet looked in the mirror and hummed in approval. He was wearing comfortable jeans with a cotton black shirt and his favorite pair of shoes.  
To Hal's luck, the club wasn't located too far away from his house, he'd be able to walk it in 5 minutes.

Loud music, dancing people and the scent of alcohol greeted Hal as soon as he walked into the club. This was just what Hal needed, really. He sat down, gestured the barman to give him a couple of drinks and started drinking. The brunet didn't want to leave sober. He just wanted to forget about his daily life and fuck tomorrow if he were to wake up with a hangover, he'd just go back to sleep.

A familiar laughter pulled Hal's attention and he leaned against the bar facing the crowd, searching. There he was, a blond with probably the most cheerful face Hal'd ever seen in his enti- wait. He knew one guy who's able to be so happy. Barry. His childhood friend. Hal's major crush. Also blond. Could it be? The brunet just took the risk and called out: "Barry~!" 

The blond spun around when he heard his name and smiled at Hal before he walked up to him. "Hey! Do I know you?" Barry didn't seem too drunk, but still he'd forgotten who Hal was? Hal wanted to shrug and say: 'Never mind, thought you were someone else' but the brunet didn't want to do that, to be honest. He wanted to talk with Barry for as long as he had the chance. So Hal smiled like he wanted to and said: "You don't really know me, no. But you're a common guest in our coffee shop... So yeah."  
Barry chuckled and nodded. He still was curious about the fact that the guy knew his name, but damn the brunet was pretty and said he worked in a coffee shop. "Which one..?" This question seemed to surprise the brunet, but he answered with "..Ferris. That your favorite?" The blond nodded and sat down on the bar-stool which was next to Hal. 'Yep. What's your name?" The brunet seemed to choke a little on this question and murmured his name, but Barry didn't quite catch it. "Didn't catch that. What'd ya say?"

"..Hal.. Hal Jordan." Hal didn't want to tell Barry his name. That wasn't really part of his plan. Hal didn't want the blond to remember him. If Barry'd remember him, Hal'd be fucked. Wait, no he wouldn't be fucked and that was just it. He _wanted_ Barry.

They started talking, laughed, drank some more and eventually started dancing. Hal could dance, but just not when.. you know.. drunk. Same for Barry.  
Slowly the distance between them shrunk and their hands touched. Where hands first held hands, hands started to grip waists and laughs became chuckles. Where they'd first lean in to speak to each other, they'd now lean in to give the other a (sloppy) kiss. First on the cheek, then on the lips and after a while they were just kind of... lost in their own little world, kissing and teasingly nibbling each other while their hands roamed over each other's backs and sides.

It was that a couple of others told them to 'go get a room!' they finally decided to leave the club and they walked to Hal's place. Also, Barry made clear that he lived three blocks further, but walking that 'distance' and trying to not kiss or jump the other seemed just impossible. So they went to Hal's.

After they'd entered the small apartment -God knows how they even got upstairs- the blond pinned Hal against the door, so the open door-problem was also solved in an instant. Now that the two boys finally had their privacy, they took a little more time to explore each other. Every kiss and touch lasted longer, went further than the previous one, but in the end their clothes got in the way. But.. First the shirts. The blond pulled his own shirt over his head and Hal followed suit.  
The brunet was truly surprised by how well-built Barry actually was. Barry never wore tight shirts. Now that he was thinking of it, he had never seen Barry with anything else than his jacket, lab coat, sweaters or plaid. But what was underneath those shirts.. Damn. It was perfect.  
Hal sighed dreamily and moved his hands onto the blond's upper abdomen. Barry shivered and pulled the brunet closer for a kiss. "..Hal.. pl-please...?"  
The brunet nibbled the other man's jaw and quickly turned themselves so that the blond was against the door. "Please what? You really gotta use your words, Bear~"

Bear. Barry vaguely remembered that nickname, but couldn't really bring up enough willpower to think about it right now, because Hal started kissing down his neck, marked his collarbone and continued kissing his chest and- licked one of Barry's very sensitive nipples. "Ahhh fuck- Hal, I- fuck, please," Barry moaned and felt his erection twitch in his pants.  
Said person grinned and bit the nipple, gentle enough, but it could be considered a soft warning. Hal pulled away and looked into those blue eyes. "Please what, Barry?" The blond couldn't look away from Hal's eyes as he answered. "I want your lips elsewhere, Hal," he sighed.

Hal chuckled and continued licking, sucking and biting Barry's chest, slowly moving down. "You really gotta use your mouth for words, honey, 'cus I'm already using mine."  
The blond really loved teasing and taking his time with a new lover, but the alcohol in his system had made him eager for Hal. He wanted it **now.** "H-Hal." He tried his best to sound confident, but there was still a slight tremble in his voice. "Stop.."  
The brunet was a little shocked by those words and stopped immediately. Barry took this chance to tackle Hal and sit on him. "You fuck," Hal began, but Barry's lips covered his and the blond grinded into him, giving him the friction he needed. The brunet gasped and let out a soft moan. "Ahh, Barry, this.. is so much better.." The friction was almost enough to send Hal over the edge, but he wanted to make Barry finish first. Like a real fucking gentleman.

So the brunet lifted his hips and pulled Barry into another of those long, sloppy kisses, where both parties were trying to win that 'battle of dominance'. While the blond was busy trying to gain that dominance, Hal moved his hand down, slow enough to not get noticed and reached Barry's waistband. Hal knew the other'd react immediately, so he had to be fast. The blond felt Hal lift his waistband and was just about to turn the two of them (to confuse the other) when he felt a warm hand close around him. Barry wanted to make Hal finish first, but fuck, this felt too good. The blond leaned into the other's touch and gave him little kisses everywhere he could reach. "You're the- fuck.. You're the best," the blond purred between the kisses.

Hal knew he could come by hearing words alone, but still put Barry's leg between his and kind of... used it to create friction. He knew from the wetness in Barry's pants that the blond was close and so was he. Maybe a little too close. Hal increased the pressure a little and gave a few more strokes...  
Barry came with a soft, long moan and Hal followed a little later.

Both boys were fucking exhausted after they came and somehow immediately fell asleep. Barry used Hal's chest as his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated~ ☆


End file.
